


Your Lips Are A Hurricane, So Pull Me Into the Storm

by FlowerCrowned



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are left home alone and Luke does some cheeky things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Are A Hurricane, So Pull Me Into the Storm

"Luke! We've lost the other two, time to party!" Ashton yelled to Luke, as Michael and Calum were about to walk out the door.

"We haven't left yet asshole. And you should be thankful, we're getting you food," Michael said, before dragging Calum out of the house.

"I bet they make it to the car before they aren't able to keep their hands off each other," Luke said, walking to the couch from the kitchen, as soon as he knew the couple had walked out the door.

"You give them too much credit. I bet if we opened the door, we would find them standing right there making out. Why do we even send them shopping anymore? It takes them longer to get to the store than it does for them to shop," Ashton said with a sigh.

"Because Michael insists on always going shopping. And it's easier to send the two of them than to stay home and listen to Calum talk about how perfect Michael is and how he can't wait for him to get back home to tell him."

"It's not as bad as going shopping with Michael though. Every single thing he picks up is followed by, 'I wonder if Calum likes this?' or 'Calum loves this.' It is the most annoying thing ever. We came here for obvious reasons and those reasons involve food not Calum," Ashton said, almost furiously.

"You're pissed off over food?" Luke asked, looking at Ashton. That was a mistake. Ashton had clenched his fists, which flexed his biceps. And his neck veins were prominent. Basically, Ashton looked irresistible to the younger boy, but Luke always found Ashton irresistible. Luke wasn't so lost in thought that he couldn't understand that Ashton's nod meant yes, he really was upset over a shopping trip for food. "And that's why we send them together," Luke said, not sure where he was going because his thoughts were focused on just how good Ashton looked pissed off.

"You know what we should do?" Ashton said. When Luke didn't ask, he answered his own question, "Watch Disney movies."

"Is that really what you want to do with your life? I thought we were going to party," Luke replied, rolling his eyes at Ashton's sudden attitude change.

In the middle of the movie, Ashton looked at Luke to ask him a question, and saw Luke's head snap towards the TV and his face turn bright red. He turned back without saying anything. As soon as Luke thought it was safe, and his face cooled down, he turned back to look at Ashton again. He didn't know when Ashton started becoming so attractive to him, it had always been in the back of his mind.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Ashton grumbled since he could feel Luke's eyes staring at him, not once looking at the TV.

"I'll do better than that," Luke said before pulling out his phone to record a keek. "I'll take a video of your face."

"Ugh, do you have to?"

"Yes. Now shut up so I can record," Luke said before he scooted over next to Ashton. "Hey guys, Luke and Ashton here. Having a pretty bad ass party. Watching... Disney movies."

"They already think we're losers. Why'd you have to tell them that we sit at home and watch Disney movies too?" Ashton said because at nineteen he wanted to pretend he had something better in his life to do than watch Disney movies.

"It was your idea. But it's okay, someone will still think you're cool no matter what you do," Luke said before planting a quick kiss on Ashton's cheek. "Oh shit, five seconds left. Bye love you guys." Luke turned to give Ashton another kiss on the cheek at the same time Ashton turned to return the favor to Luke. Their lips collided awkwardly. But Ashton turned his head slightly and cupped Luke's face, neither one pulling away. Luke's hands dropped, his phone discarded on the floor. Luke couldn't believe what was going on, this guy who he wanted to make out with was finally making out with him. Luke moved to straddle Ashton and Ashton's hands moved from Luke's face to his ass and squeezed it before letting his hands rest there. The squeeze cause Luke to moan, allowing Ashton's tongue to enter his mouth, deepening the kiss. Luke pulled back, mind reeling. "Wow," he whispered. 

"Yeah. I've been told I'm a pretty good kisser," Ashton said with a laugh and Luke pouted. Ashton captured Luke's bottom lip in his teeth and pulled away. "We should do that some other time. Yeah?"

"Why not now?" Luke asked.

"You're always so eager Lukey. It's cute. Well I think our Disney day is over."

"Can we still cuddle?" Luke leaned in to place a kiss on Ashton's nose, and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom, not waiting for an answer and leaving his phone on the floor.

The two laid in Luke's bed, telling stories and laughing and kissing, just enjoying having someone else there with them.

Michael and Calum entered the house with yells, but the other two boys were too caught up in each other to notice.

Calum walked to the living room where the two had been, and picked up Luke's phone when he saw it lying on the floor. He watched the unposted keek and muttered under his breath, "So this is what they do when we're gone."

Michael walked up behind Calum and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. "If that's what they're doing right now, they won't mind if we do the same."


End file.
